


Something Borrowed

by Moon_Destiny (Dahlia_Moon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Moon_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for challenge #62: borrowed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #62: borrowed.

John runs into the senior meeting late, shoes still untied, and jacket barely on. He has a muffin stuck in his mouth and his notepad clutched in his hand. It's not until he relaxes into his chair that he remembers he doesn't have a pen.

He swears silently, looking around to see if he can snatch an unattended one. He can't, and people are already taking their seats. He spots Rodney's jacket on the chair next to him, and gets the idea to look in Rodney's pockets. Surely, Rodney wouldn't mind if he borrowed his pen? They practically share everything now, and he'll return it once the meeting ends.

With his mind made up, he reaches into the right pocket, pulling out a black pen and a suspicious looking box.

It looks like a jewelry box.

"No," John says in an astonished voice. He opens it up, and as sure as the earth is round, there's a ring sitting there. Except it's feminine and a little too small for his finger, so it's clear that it's not meant for him.

He has the presence of mind to quickly shove the box back into Rodney's pocket just as the man himself comes into the room, hot cup of coffee in hand. He gives Rodney a fake smile, sort of a cross between terrified and disbelieving.

They don't get a chance to speak as Elizabeth starts the meeting, but all John concentrates on anyways is what the hell Rodney is doing with a ring – and not just any average ring but one that says it's designed for a woman, pretty large diamond set in a gold band in the center sparkling beatifically up at the viewer.

He knows he should just ask Rodney, that'd be the right thing to do, but John doesn't. He can't bring himself to mention it to Rodney at all throughout the day.

He does return the pen later without telling Rodney he borrowed it, chancing one last look at the ring.

Well, he should've known snooping around in Rodney's things would cause him trouble.

*~*

The next day, they have off, and John doesn't go to Rodney's room like he usually does. He just sits in the mess hall, staring at the not-quite bacon, and trying to contemplate deep things. (So far all he's managed is to look pitiful that even Ronon has to give up his pudding to him before he leaves with Teyla – and that man loves his pudding.)

Rodney comes barreling in and looks at John like he's mad at him or something, which makes no sense because John should be the one who's mad, but whatever, his life never does make any sense.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Um, here," he answers forlornly. He's tired from tossing and turning all night, feeling like his life is spiraling in some unknown direction. He so badly wants to talk to Rodney about the ring he found, but doesn't know how to bring it up without sounding pathetic or something.

His answer seems to mollify Rodney, his anger melting away as if it weren't there a minute ago.

"Are we still on for chess this afternoon?" Rodney asks, unsure, and something in John's stomach twists in an unpleasant way; Rodney shouldn't be so unsure, he must know all John would rather be doing is spending time with him. He just nods, however.

He isn't a man of many words, but even if he was, he doesn't think he could ever say what he truly feels toward this man.

"OK, I just have to go and help Radek with something, but I should be free by lunch."

John watches him leave, still as depressed as he was yesterday. But does he have a good reason to be depressed? Yes, yes he does because apparently Rodney is thinking of proposing to someone not him, and that sets his teeth on edge. He doesn't want to be married again, does he? Especially to Rodney? Things are good between them now, better than good, does he want to risk that with getting married and complicating things?

Honestly? He has no idea.

*~*

They have a mission the next day to trade with the people on MX-456. So far, everything is going well, until one of the native women takes a particular shining to Rodney.

He doesn't know why, but he sees green in a sudden turn of events and becomes a passive-aggressive bastard to the woman, keeping Rodney shielded from her greedy eyes with his body and P-90. The situation is made more difficult since she's the tribal chieftain and they are obliged to meet with her throughout the day, so John can't keep pretending that he's keeping a barrier between Rodney and the woman because of safety precautions. (That excuse might've been valid at the beginning, but it isn't by mid-afternoon when the natives turn out to be cooperative and actually nice to them.)

Teyla shoots him concerned looks because for the most part he is politer than this. Rodney likewise gives him worried glances. He decides to ignore their looks, it's better than trying to explain himself.

They come back to Atlantis hours later, arms laden with supplies, John hurrying to dump all of his stuff onto others greeting them at the gate, and going to brief Elizabeth. Teyla and Rodney look like they're bursting to interrogate him, but he won't give them a chance to. John doesn't call it running away though; he calls it strategical maneuvering.

*~*

John often looks forward to mediation with Teyla; it's a calming practice that John never does on his own, but that he feels compelled to try when in Teyla's presence.

"My people have a saying," she says after several blissful moments of silence, "that when one stops talking about one's feelings, those feelings have a tendency to manifest in other ways."

John silently agrees; that could be true, he thinks, but he often tries to not mull over his – or anyone else's – emotions so he can't quite be sure.

"John, do you know what I'm getting at?"

He feels her eyes on him. Damnit, it's mediation time, which means no talking or engaging in other activities besides mediation.

"No, I can't say I know what you're getting at." The light coming in through the window hits his back in a pleasant wave of warmth and comfort, and he's tempted to just let go completely and sleep.

"So, there's nothing you would like to talk about?" Her voice is as patient as ever, but John can feel her body radiating a sort of agitated excitement. She's not relaxed, and even worse, wants to talk to him about feelings and god knows what else, which John will not ever want to do.

"No, there's nothing I want to talk about." John wishes with all his might that Teyla will drop her curiosity.

She does and they don't speak again for the remainder of the session. John feels both grateful and like an ass.

*~*

It's after dinner, and John's lying in his bed, a surfing magazine open on his chest and ready to fall asleep any minute now. It must be old age catching up to him or something because as soon as night falls on Atlantis he heads for bed.

He thinks he dreams his door opening and Rodney barging in, but Rodney's voice cutting sharply through his conscious in a loud tone fully wakes him up.

"I don't know why I bother working with those idiots."

John sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Rodney doesn't seem to notice him, intent on getting his boots off and his pants and his jacket and shirt. He's on a tirade about Naquadah generators, Z.P.M.s, things that require John to have his mind focused and not in a blissful dream-state.

"Huh?"

Rodney shrugs, waving away the tirade as unimportant and sensually sidles into bed beside John. John freezes up. He's been doing a good job so far of avoiding touching Rodney for three days now – he hasn't really shrunk away from Rodney's kisses; that'd just make things between them more awkward, but he hasn't gone out of his way to initiate anything either (like he would've if the damn ring wasn't on his mind any time Rodney was in the vicinity).

Rodney, however, doesn't seem to notice anything and hooks an arm around John's waist, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. John breaks it off, turning his face away from Rodney's seeking lips, and goes on his side, pretending to sleep. Rodney stays in his position, probably with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Sheppard?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you find me repulsive now? I mean, is that it? I suppose it had to happen eventually, but I figured I'd get clued in or something, but no. You've been weird for the past several days, really weird, and is it me?" Rodney's voice turns hesitant.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well – we haven't been intimate and you look like you can't wait to get away from me."

The feeling that he's being an ass again returns full-force. He wants nothing more than to pull Rodney down and kiss him until neither of them remembers where they are anymore, except he can't get his mouth to work, and if his mouth isn't working then nothing else will.

"John? You haven't answered my question."

"No, Rodney, I don't find you repulsive." At least it's easy to sound sincere when Rodney's being direct with him, so Rodney will know John's not lying to him.

Rodney's arm wraps around John's hip again in a tentative motion. "Then what is it? I feel like…well, like I'm losing you, but I don't know to what."

John comes so close, so close to spilling his guts, but there's nothing to drive him over the edge. "It's – nothing, Rodney, really. I just have some things I need to think over."

"OK, that's fine."

"Goodnight."

There's a long beat of silence before Rodney says it back. He gives John a quick peck on the cheek and settles in behind him, arm still there, like a possessive anchor that Rodney needs to hold onto in the night.

It's all the more bittersweet for John because for how long will it continue to be there? Why is Rodney carrying around that ring? Does he not expect to have a long relationship with John? Or the ever more dreadful thought – is that ring intended for Katie?

Sleep doesn't come easily.

*~*

He wakes up drooling on his pillow, and sits up to find his bed is empty of any other occupants, which is weird because Rodney's clothes are still scattered all over the place.

John thinks he's off the hook for the morning when he hears water coming from the bathroom and seizes into a temporary panic. He only has a few seconds to freak out before Rodney comes back out, in his rumpled boxers, face scrubbed red, and with adorable bed hair.

"Oh, you're awake." Rodney looks like a deer caught in headlights, face all doubtful and eyes sparkling wide with uncertainty as to how he should proceed; honestly why is the man so adorable first thing in the morning?

John scrubs his face furiously, just to stop looking at Rodney and thinking "adorable" ten times in relation to him. Puppies were adorable, other furry little monsters like bunnies or kittens were supposed to make you go 'aww, adorable' and want to cuddle with them; middle-aged men with soft, rotund bellies and receding hair that looked like a small tornado had been through the small wisps weren't generally the catalyst to the reaction.

He looks up to find Rodney standing near the foot of the bed, looking at him warily or like John has lost his mind, both were valid at this point.

"We should get ready for the meeting," Rodney turns to put on his shirt and jacket.

John's about to get up to start getting ready when Rodney takes out the blasted ring box and John's breath leaves him.

Are they really going to go there? Now?

"Uh…" John stares at the box.

"Oh, yeah," Rodney turns sheepish for a moment, "right, you weren't supposed to actually see this."

Why the hell isn't there any oxygen in the room? "Yeah because it's for…" He's astonished he can speak in a normal tone.

"Elizabeth," Rodney finishes for him. John's eyeballs threaten to fall out of his head.

"Elizabeth?! What – you! Elizabeth?" John gets up out of bed, angry energy making him want to hit something. "How…? Since when have you wanted to propose to Elizabeth?" He's aware he's shouting now but the whole situation has turned on its head and it's left him fumbling.

"What? Since when have I wanted to what? Has someone possessed you when I wasn't looking?"

"No!"

Rodney huffs while putting on the jacket. "In case you aren't up to speed, Major, this is Elizabeth's ring that Radek picked out for her because he intends to propose to her. You know, her boyfriend? The smart scientist, unlike some other people's boyfriends who might lose their head if it wasn't attached firmly to their military, self-sacrificing, hot body…"

John scowls. "Whose boyfriends?"

"Are you being obtuse on purpose right now? Mine!" Rodney struggles with zipping his pants up, angry and red-faced; there's just one thing left for John to do.

"Well, excuse me," John says a bit more calm and stalks up to Rodney, pushing away Rodney's hands from his pants, and undressing the portions of Rodney that are dressed already.

"What are you doing? We have an important meeting to get to…"

"Get back into that bed, now," and just in case Rodney thinks of not obeying him, he crushes Rodney to him and pours out four days of frustrated loneliness and depression into the passionate kiss.

Rodney blinks slowly and says, still plastered against John's mouth, "Is that why you were acting weird?"

"Shut up."

"OK."

They have more important things to do now.

~*~

….some time later….

John's shoes are untied, jacket revealing the black shirt that Rodney says he likes so much, a notepad in his hand with two extra pens just in case, and a muffin in his mouth.

He's walking to the briefing room with a goofy grin on his face, happily munching the blueberry muffin. People smile at him on the way and say good morning and John thinks it certainly is.

He strolls into the room, in no particular hurry, and Rodney looks up from sipping his coffee.

As soon as John is settled in his seat, Rodney leans over to close the extra few inches between them. "You're an idiot." Rodney whispers.

"Hmm, that might be true but I'm your idiot, as you helpfully pointed out to me this morning. Muffin?" He offers, smirking at Rodney, who just shakes his head in disbelief.

Elizabeth comes in then, looking a little harried. John discreetly puts his hand under the table, massaging Rodney's strong thigh.

They still have a long ways to go in this relationship, but he has a feeling they'll be alright. He trusts Rodney to be smart and vocal enough for the both of them.


End file.
